Nature's beauty
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [?xKai] What could be better then watching Kai watch the sunset?


Title: Nature's Beauty  
Summary: What could be better than watching Kai watch the sunset?  
Pairings?/Kai  
Warnings: Yaoi  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

Where this came from, I do not know. Nor do I care. Enjoy!

* * *

There he was again. Watching the sunset. He looked so peaceful and free of burden, someone his age should be.

Ray told me I could find Kai here but I can't find the courage within me to disturb him from his solitude and tranquility that surrounds him in moments like these. No matter where Kai is in the world he always takes time to be still and watch the sunset.

I love the way his eyes would soften and the way his lips would curl up into a soft, sincere smile when he thinks no one is around.

For the life of me I cannot understand why he hides his true self away from the world. Is it because the human race are not worthy to see the true existence of this angel who walks the earth alone. Kenny told me that Kai has lived a hard life, one of which he was taught that emotions were weak and that survival and winning were all that matters.

He really is like an angel, you know? The way he would disappear when he is not needed and miraculously reappear when he is. They way he would come through at the last minute was almost legendary. The way he keeps cool under any circumstance was something people the world over envied, the strength and stamina everyone respected. Max told me that he was probably the most respected blader there is.

Under threat, Tyson manage to admit that the reason why he was world champion was because of Kai. He knew things better than anyone his age should. He doesn't rely on text books or computers for strategies. He relies on what he has encounter and what he has seen and experienced. He relies on himself.

I watch as Kai sighs and leans against the rail, looking out over the water. He has his head resting in his palm in a relax manner, completely different to his in command stature and alertness. He looks content. He looks real.

The colours of red, orange, and purple fill the sky as the sun slowly sinks into the water. The last remains of light flitting away. I can see Kai's silhouette in front of the multi colour sky. His long legs that seem to go on for miles, his tiny but well tone figure of his body, his two tone hair gently floating on the breeze.

Although the sunset was beautiful, having Kai stand in front of it makes it even more magical.

He really is quite beautiful, even if he doesn't see it. Hilary tells me that it seems to her that Kai hates himself and at times is way too hard on himself. He thinks himself as weak and despite what people think Kai has a low self-esteem, really. He regards himself as a weakling.

It hurts to see him when he speaks so hatefully of himself. I've asked Tala what happened to cause Kai to hate himself but Tala just shrugged, saying that for as long as he has known the blue hair enigma, Kai has always thought himself as weak. It was quite annoying at times, especially since he was the strongest person anyone has ever known.

Some people regard Kai as self-centered, as egotistical and as a insensitive, heartless jerk. He isn't! He's an amazing person. Someone who does the right thing, even if it seems wrong to others. He doesn't do anything without a good reason. He wouldn't do it just to get a rise out of them. Everything he does is precise and to the point.

I feel sorry for those people who regard Kai in such a lowly manner. I pity them. If they could see Kai the way I do they would kick themselves for thinking in such a dishonorable way.

Kai is still a mystery, though, and probably always will be. But I want to get to know him, even if he doesn't tell me everything. I still want to try. But I look at him and I think that Kai can probably do so much better than me.

But I'm selfish, I know. I want to know him, to hold him, to see his tears when he's sad, to see his smile when he's happy. I just want to be with him, but this voice in the back of my head says that it will never happen. But it doesn't hurt to dream, even if it is just a dream.

Kai sighs again and stretches his long frame. He flicked a piece of hair from his eyes and turn to leave. I step out of my so called hiding place, pretending that I had just walked by. "Hey."

"Hey." He said, slightly stunned.

"Ray told me I could find you here."

"Oh, you've been looking for me?" He said casual, in an attempt to hide his surprise but I catch it and smiled softly to myself.

"Yeah, I just wanted to have a word with you."

Kai nodded and we walked back over to the rail over the water. Kai leans against it and I stand next to him. I take a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"Kai?"

"Hm?"

"I'm not sure how to put this…"

"Would be easier to show me?"

I look at him and he gazes up at me. He was wearing that peaceful expression again. The one he was wearing while watching the sunset. I turn to face him, placing my hand on his shoulder. I turn him around to face me. He looked up at me, curious. I place both hands on his shoulders and lean forward, gently placing my lips on his. My eyes are closed because I fear to see his reaction. I expected him to pull away but he does not. He leans into the kiss, grasping at my shirt.

I reluctantly broke the kiss. I open my eyes to see Kai's own eyes fluttering open. He gazes at me and then leans into my chest. I wrap my arms around the surprisingly slender frame and pull him close.

"I love you." I tell him.

"I love you, too, Miguel."

* * *

(Jumps around) Another pointless oneshot with my favorite couple. Who here didn't guess Miguel was the one thinking? (Pokes) Different from my normal style of writing but I was in the mood for something different.

Read and review.


End file.
